


the pen is mightier than the sword

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, Weapon Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan and Roman talk about their soul items, and Logan takes Roman to see his, as the two come to a stunning realisation.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	the pen is mightier than the sword

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: at a certain age, an item representing your soulmate appears next to you. when you and your soulmate’s items come together for the first time they glow brightly.

Unlike most people, Logan didn’t carry around his soul item, finding it far too much of a hassle. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to carry his soul item around - he did want to, he thought it was... well, interesting, to say the least - but he didn’t have much of a choice anyway, if he didn’t want people to find him... intimidating. He didn’t really know how to handle it, anyway, although he had considered taking lessons to learn more.

For now, though, his soul item would stay hung up on his wall, waiting for its chance to shine. That chance would maybe never come, as Logan rarely took people back to his house, but at the very least it could serve as a reminder that there was someone out there who’d like him, who’d protect him.

What he didn’t want, though, was have to explain himself to anyone, but unfortunately life doesn’t always go as planned.

“I mean, a pen?” his friend, Roman, said, frowning at the ballpoint pen held in his fingers. “Is my soulmate really that boring that they’re represented by a fucking pen?”

Logan shrugged. “Well, does it write well?”

“I suppose,” Roman grumbled.

“Clearly your soulmate has a good taste in pens, then,” Logan said. “I’d say that’s a rather good thing.”

“But, like, it’s not even a fancy pen!” Roman argued. “You’d think it would have, like, at least some cool colours on the design, or like a feather. Why not a fountain pen, or something? Ballpoint pens are the most basic of pens.”

“Hand it over,” Logan requested. Roman immediately complied - the two shared most things in life and neither had objected thus far - and Logan began to write in his notebook, amazed by how... smooth it was, how it seemed to fit perfectly in his hand. As though it was made for him. “I’d actually much prefer this for a soul item, if I’m to be completely honest.”

Roman blinked. “Why?”

“Well, it’s a good pen, for starters,” Logan said, handing the pen back to Roman, “and it’s easy to carry around, as it would fit in a pocket. You can never have too many pens, either. And I’d certainly appreciate a soulmate who has a fondness for writing by hand, especially one who appreciates a good pen like this.”

Roman hummed. “What is your soul item, anyway?” he asked. “I never see you with anything.”

Just like that, Logan wished this conversation had never happened. “It’s a sword,” he said. “Decorative, I think, but still rather sharp. I keep it at home.”

Roman’s eyes lit up. “You get a fucking sword?!”

“Yes.”

“Can I see?”

Logan sighed. “You know I don’t carry it around.”

“Yeah, yeah, but still, you could take me back to yours and show me.” Roman grinned. “I’m actually trained in sword fighting myself, maybe I could show you how to use it.”

Logan considered his offer for a moment, before shrugging and standing up. “Very well. Warning, though, I don’t tend to get a lot of visitors, and whilst I do try to keep my house tidy, it... perhaps isn’t as welcoming as other places.”

“That’s fine,” Roman said, standing up as well and beginning to walk, with Logan quickly following then taking the lead. “As long as I get see a sword.”

The walk back wasn’t long, and silence was easily filled by Roman talking about some fantasy book he had read that had encouraged him to learn sword fighting, which really didn’t surprise Logan. Eventually, Logan let Roman into his house, and let him to the living room, where the sword hung above a fireplace.

It wasn’t anything special, much. Just a plain iron sword, with some decorative jewels on the handle, red rubies Logan was fairly sure, and some writing going down the blade, in latin, roughly translated to, ‘The pen is mightier than the sword’. Why someone would write that on a sword, Logan had no idea, but it perhaps gave just a little more proof to his ‘decorative sword’ theory rather than a practical sword.

Roman immediately rushed over to the sword, picking it up carefully in his hands, and...

The sword started glowing.

Logan frowned. “Huh. It’s never done that before.”

Frowning as well and moving the sword so he held it in one hand, Roman reached into his pocket and took out his pen, also glowing. He looked up at Logan, and the two met eyes, coming to a silent realisation.

This entire time, it had been him. Roman, his best friend for as long as he could remember. Roman, who had always been so strong, always protected him, always loved him.

Logan smiled. 


End file.
